youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" Silly Songs with Jerry from Very Silly Songs! & Jerry! And the Bear from Outer Space! Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Pirate Larry * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Pirate Pa * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Pirate Lunt Lyrics: * Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry, the part of the show where Jerry comes out and sings a silly song. Joining Jerry are Alex and Blu, who together make up the imfamous gang of scallywags: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Alex (Madagascar) and Blu (Rio): We are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. We just stay at home and lie around and if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you- * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): We don't do anything! * Alex (Madagascar): Well I've never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver. And I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul. And I've never been to Moscow and I've never been to Tampa and I've never been to Boston in the Fall. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Alex (Madagascar) and Blu (Rio): We are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. We just stay at home and lie around and if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you- * Blu (Rio): We don't do anything. And I never hoist the mainstay and I never swab the poopdeck. And I never veer to starboard cause I never sail at all. And I've never walked the gangplank and I've never owned a parrot and I've never been to Boston in the Fall. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Alex (Madagascar) and Blu (Rio): 'Cause we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. We just stay at home and lie around, and if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you, we don't do anything. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Well, I've never plucked a rooster and I'm not too good at ping-pong and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall. And I've never kissed a chipmunk and I've never gotten head lice and I've never been to Boston in the Fall. * Alex (Madagascar): Huh? What are you talking about? What's a rooster and mashed potatoes have to do with being a pirate? * Blu (Rio): Hey, that's right. We're supposed to sing about piratey things. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh. * Alex (Madagascar): And who's ever kissed a chipmunk? That's just nonsense! Why even bring it up? Am I right? What do you think? * Blu (Rio): I think you look like Captain Crunch. * Alex (Madagascar): Huh? No I don't. * Blu (Rio): Do too. * Alex (Madagascar): Do not! * Blu (Rio): You're making me hungry. * Alex (Madagascar): That's it. You're walking the plank. * Blu (Rio): Says who? * Alex (Madagascar): Says the captain! That's who! * Blu (Rio): Oh yeah? Aye aye, Captain Crunch! Hee hee hee hee! * Alex (Madagascar): Aaaargh! * Blu (Rio): Yikes! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): And I've never licked a spark plug and I've never sniffed a stink bug and I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball. And I've never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings. * Alex (Madagascar): You just don't get it. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Alex (Madagascar) and Blu (Rio): And we've never been to Boston in the Fall! * Alex (Madagascar): Pass the chips. Who's got the remote control? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Here it is! * Blu (Rio): Time for geraldo. * Alex (Madagascar): It's definitely time for wapner. * Blu (Rio): Oh, I don't like this show. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Hey look, I found a quarter! Movie Used: * VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Musics-Spoofs